


Gravity Falls: A Different 30+ Years

by eltigre221



Series: Gravity Falls One-Shots [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, F/M, Incest, M/M, Resolved, Reverse Portal AU, Sad, emotional problems between Stan and Ford, family issues a bit, kinda resolved, old stanley, relationship mentions, reverse 30+years au, tw incest, younger stanford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eltigre221/pseuds/eltigre221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanford Pines worked day and night for 3 years trying to bring his baby brother back. He succeeded but at what cost, when his beloved twin, was now three decades older than him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity Falls: A Different 30+ Years

**Stancest**

**A Different 30+ Years**

Ford grinned as he looked up at the active portal. It had taken three years of hard work and sneaking around in the shadows, but Ford had done it. He’d reactivated the portal, and as soon as Stan got out, Ford would shut the damnable thing down and he’d take a blaster to it. Then afterwards, he’d contain the unstable energy leftover to keep Bill from entering their world.

As the machine roared for a few minutes, soon enough a human shadow-like shape. Ford ran from the control room eager to see his twin again for the first time in three years. As the human exited the portal, the machine powered down, Ford was sprinting over, happily as he cried out his baby brother’s name. “Stanley,” Stan opened his arms, and nearly spun around in a perfect circle with Ford wrapped around him.

“Stanley, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry for what happened.” Ford cried out as he clung tightly to his strangely bulkier and slightly taller twin. Stan’s two strong arms that were wrapped around him tightened gently, one felt slightly different from the other, but Ford ignored it. This was Stanley, and he was home now.

“I’ve been so worried the last three years, but you’re home now. You’re home,” Ford sighed a bit happy and a bit sad. He hugged Stan even tighter.

“Ford,” Stan spoke for the first time, and the sound of his voice, rougher, gruffer than it had been three years ago. Leaning away from his twin, Ford looked up at Stan’s cloth covered face. The younger twin reached up and started to take off his facial gear.

“A lot’s changed Ford,” He whispered softly. As he took off the scarf and hood, Ford stared in shock at the heavily and handsome aged face of his baby brother.

“A lot has changed in the last thirty years,” Stan told him. His eyes, now behind a pair of blocky glasses, were hurt, lost and so sad. Unlike the bright eyes he remembered from his youth, or the eyes of burning rage as he punched him three years ago, in retaliation for burning him. Stan’s hair was a bright silvery shade, as was the new beard he was sporting. He was thinner than he’d ever been in his entire life.

“Stanley,” Ford whispered, reaching up to touch his twin’s face, as if this was just a dream; or a horrible nightmare. His fingertips met the scratchy beard his brother had grown; Ford couldn’t help but gasp in shock. It was real. Stan was real. This was real.

Ford started to shake and tremble in sadness and fear. He tried to speak, but he soon hiccupped, he tried breathing calmly, but it didn’t work. Soon enough the tears began to fall and Ford started to sob uncontrollably.

Stan wrapped his arms around his sobbing, now younger brother, and held him close.

**GF-GF-GF-GF**

The first few days back for Stan had been rough, not just for him but for Ford as well. Stan was adapting to living in a safe environment again, and Ford was adapting to having his brother back. Even if it was hard knowing that even though three short years had passed for him, thirty long years had passed for Stanley.

Stan had frequent nightmares about what had happened to him over there. Ford had tried to wake him up once or twice, but that ended up with the younger man pinned down onto the floor with a furious and half-awake Stan atop him. It was during one of these wake-up calls that Ford found out about his brother’s prosthetic arm.

Stan had been horrified that Ford had seen his ‘new’ arm, and tried to back away from his younger brother, only to be stopped by a calm hand. Ford let him know that he was okay; and that it was alright that Stan had a prosthetic arm. Several other incidents still happened after that, but Ford learned to at least be careful when waking Stan from particularly horrible nightmares.

**GF-GF-GF-GF**

After a whole month is when things drastically changed.

It was around the time Stan was taking a nice and long shower; he’d hardly gotten to take any before when he was homeless in his home dimension. Let alone while he was out in the multiverse, Stan normally took nice long showers, using up the entire hot water tank when doing so.

As he was getting out of the shower, he didn’t notice that Ford had come into the steamy bathroom, until the younger twin gasped in shock. Stan turned to face his brother, fear etched onto his face, as he watched Ford’s eyes rake over every single one of his multiple scars.

“Stanley,” Ford whispered in shock. He saw all the bite marks, slashes, and even burns, some very old and faded, some looking to be only a few months to weeks old.

Stan ran out of the bathroom, in an attempt to hide from his twin, he never wanted Ford to see his scars. See what had been done to him, both during his thirty years of traveling, and the ten beforehand in his home dimension.

“Stanley wait,” Ford shouted and chased his naked twin to the room he’d been allowed to stay in.

Stan slammed the door shut and tried his hardest not to cry. It didn’t work and a few soft hiccups escaped him as he curled in on himself on the carpeted floor. He was still naked but he didn’t care, he didn’t want Ford to see, he never wanted Ford to see.

“Stanley, please open the door.” Ford pleaded softly behind the wooden door.

“I’m a monster,” Stan whimpered out.

“No you’re not, Stanley.” Ford spoke softly. “Stanley, what happened to you was my fault.” Ford stated brokenly. Finally admitting what he knew was true. Stan might’ve broken his project thirteen years ago, but he still went on to do amazing things. Stan was the one who truly suffered from that event.

He’d been homeless for ten years, struggling to survive, to eat, trying to make money from his ‘get rich quick schemes’ only to be banned from almost all of America. Ford only knows because he’s seen the inside of Stan’s car, seen the interior and everything his twin had inside the old and near broken down vehicle.

Stan sat in silence for a few minutes before quietly getting up and opening the bedroom door. Ford was standing there, looking at him in worry. He ignored the scars littering his twin’s body, including the one he had seen on Stan’s back. The one he cause only three years ago.

The younger looking twin entered the bedroom, and calmly wrapped his arms around his twin’s body. Stan whimpered as he soon began to cling to his twin. “It’s okay Stanley, you’re not a monster. You’re my brother, my beautiful brother.” Ford softly reassured the older twin as he held him close.

Stan nearly cried at that, but all he did was cling tighter to his beloved twin.

**GF-GF-GF-GF**

After that night, things got better; Stan still had bad flashbacks now and then. But they were working through it, and Stan was becoming more comfortable not wearing numerous layers of clothes to hide his various scars. Transitioning back into the normal t-shirts and pants he’d wear before the portal. He’d even gotten used to having Ford see his arm, to the point that he’d soon let the scientist tweak and tune up his replacement arm. Everything had been going well, until that letter came.

**GF-GF-GF-GF**

“Stan you should see them,” Ford told his brother as he continued to clean up his house, or Shack, as Stan liked to call it.

“I don’t want to Sixer, they didn’t care if I died or not.” Stan reminded his twin as he helped clean up the house for Thanksgiving. “Ma did nothin’ ta stop me gettin’ thrown out, hell I haven’t spoken to Shermie since _he_ moved out of the house.”

“Maybe, but Stanley you haven’t seen them in well over 30 years. It’ll be good for you and them to see how much you’ve changed.” Ford told his twin, trying to reassure him and see that it was for the best to see them. To reconnect with their family.

“Ya mean ta see how old I’ve gotten,” Stan groused out, with no real venom in his voice. He finished up the living room and was going to take care of the bathroom, when Ford came up and stopped him.

“Stanley I mean it, you haven’t seen them in a long time, this isn’t just for them, and it’s for you as well.” Ford promised his twin, before pulling him close and giving him a sweet and gentle kiss on the lips.

Stan moaned softly and kissed his twin back. “Alright, I’ll come, but not until after they’ve arrived and they know I’m stayin’ here with ya.” Stan said after they broke apart from their kiss.

**GF-GF-GF-GF**

Stan was very nervous once it was Thanksgiving, and they’d already gotten the dishes they needed to make a great dinner, Stan had gone out to hunt for a turkey, rather than buying one at the store. While Ford had grabbed the ingredients to the other dishes, and made them, such as cranberry sauce, homemade stuffing, ingredients for at least four pies, two potato dishes, and a good amount of steamed vegetables.

“Maybe I should just hide until after they leave,” Stan muttered to himself, trying to find a way out of this. Until he heard the knock at the front door, and Ford went to get it.

“Coming,” Ford called out to their guests.

“Stanford, oh it’s so good to see you,” Ma Pines cheered as she entered the house. Stanley couldn’t hear any other voices, but he could hear three more people enter.

“You’ve never invited us up here before,” Elaine said as she entered the nicely sized home.

“He was busy doing his work,” Filbrick stated, not letting Ford speak.

Ford just chuckled. “Regardless, I’ve got a surprise that will make this a better Thanksgiving, than any previous ones.”

“And what surprise is so amazing that it’ll make this a great Thanksgiving?” Shermie asked, a grin could be heard in his voice.

“Because this time we’ll have the whole family together.” Ford spoke softly.

Stan sighed and steeled himself, hoping this wouldn’t end badly. He walked out and stared calmly at his estranged family. His Ma had aged well over the last 13 years, she only had a couple of grey hairs from what Stan could see. Pa looked the same as always, if only with more grey in his face. Shermie looked good, some old war injuries from what Stan could see, but he was still alive, so that was good. Elaine looked beautiful as well, even after having about two kids from what Ford told him.

“Heh, long time no see eh,” Stan stated, a slight joking tone in his voice.

Everyone stared at him in shock and bit of disbelief, as if there was no way this very old, and very different man could be the Stanley Pines they remember. Ma walked up to him slowly, as if afraid if she’d move too fast he’d disappear. Ironic, considering he wants to do that anyways, it didn’t feel right being there. Seeing them, not because of his father, well partially because of his father, but mainly because they don’t _feel_ like _his_ family anymore.

“Stanley, is that really you?” Ma asked once she was standing right in front of her very old looking son. Close enough to touch him, but far enough away that Stan can be out of her range and further inside the house.

“Hey Ma, ya look good.” Stan tried to smile softly, but he’s worried it might come across as a grimace.

She raised her hand up to stroke at his coarse beard, no matter how hard he tries he can’t get the stinkin’ thing to feel soft. Ford said it was genetics, but Stan disagreed, and said that his facial hair was always scratchy no matter what. “Stanley, what happened to you?” She asked softly, as her fingers stroked his hairy face.

Stan reached up gently to grab her hand, forgetting for a moment that he was using the wrong one. “It’s okay Ma, I’m okay.”

“My little free spirit,” she whispered softly, a few small tears escaping her eyes as she stared at the mechanical hand touching her own.

Stan tried to get his hand away, only to be stopped by his mother’s smaller hand grasping his mechanical one. He was about to ask what was wrong, or what his mother was doing, but she simply held his hand in her own, while using her other arm to hold him close. Shermie soon joined in on the hug, as did Elaine. Pa didn’t join, either because of pride, or because Ford had taken him into a different room to talk privately, Stan didn’t know.

“What’s with all the hugs?” Stan asked after a few minutes of silence.

“Stanley I haven’t properly hugged ya since you were twelve, just let me get back some of the hugs we missed out on.” Ma murmured against his chest.

Shermie and Elaine didn’t answer, but they didn’t need to. They both missed Stanley, and only now seeing what’s happened to him, how much he’s aged, it was heart breaking to say the least. “How’d this happen? How are you so old?” Shermie asked his former baby brother.

“It’s a long story,” Stan told him.

“We’ve got time.” Elaine spoke up, hugging her little brother-in-law a bit tighter.

Stan paused at that, and smiled softly. They might not feel like his family anymore, but they still were, they were still his family. They were stubborn, hard headed, and never knew when to back down, but that’s what makes them great. That’s what makes them his family.


End file.
